TMI Horror
by Alice tone
Summary: Clary and the gang are all going on a vacation to the lightwood's cabin. It's going to be the best vacation ever... at least that's what they thought it would be before something strange started happening. ( This is a TMI version of The Cabin in The Woods)


Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Max were going to spend their weekend at the ligthwoods holiday cabin. They went there on a family car and the trip took three hours. When they finally arrived Clary was amazed. The cabin was huge it was more like a house. They entered the house and Jace and Alec began bringing food from the were alot of paintings on the walls. The house had two bathrooms one upstairs with a shower and a bath tub the other one downstairs. Clary and Izzy decided to share a room, Alec and Jace were sharing a room and Max and Simon were going to sleep on the couches. The kitchen had alot of space and the dining room was amazing. It had a huge white table with white chairs and windows that were thr height of a wall. Clary then went to check the living room. It had too white couches and one white armchair. The TV was HD and there was an Xbox too. Jace and Alec had finished unloading the car and they were unpacking their stuff so Clary went to unpack her's too. The room wich she shared with Izzy was a white and clean room with two identical beds and two identical white nightstands. Clary was going to sleep on the bed on her right and so she would also use the right side of the one closet they had. Clary had just finished unpacking when she heard Alec's voice from the kitchen: "The dinner's ready !" he yelled. Clary came down the stairs and spotted Max and Simon playing Xbox. "Next time I'll definetely win", Simon said when they came to the table. Clary sat in front of Jace and they both smiled at each other when they ate. After eating they all decided to go swimming. Max, Simon and Izzy were the first ones in the water and they had a diving competition. Clary was with Alec on the beach not really wanting to go in. Suddenly Clary felt being lifted and she saw a glimpse of golden hair and eyes before she was thrown into the water. "Jace!" Clary yelled at him while splashing water towards him and laughing. Eventually Alec came into the water after Jace threw a bucket of water at him. They had a great time and they didn't even realize the setting sun. It was already eleven o'clock when they decided to watch the movie called The Cabin. Max was sent to sleep and Alec spent time with him until he fell asleep. Clary and Jace were curled together on the couch, Izzy and Simon sat on the floor and after getting Max to sleep Alec came to sit in the armchair. Clary didn't really like horror movies but she wanted to show that she wasn't a wimp. After the movie everyone was really tired and Simon andd Izzy had fallen asleep on the floor. Jace and I put Simon on the couch and Alec took Izzy to our room. "Are you scared? If you want you could sleep with me?" Jace said to Clary who nearly got a heart attack. "No. I'm not scared. That movie was pretty ridiculous", Clary said and walked up the stairs. " Well I'm here for you if you change your mind", Jace said and then he went to Alec's and his room. Clary walked to her's and Izzy's room to take her toothbrush. Izzy was sleeping soundfully and Clary tried to be as quiet as she could. Clar left the room for bathroom. In truth Clary was afraid. Everything was horrible in that movie. Especially the mirror from where you could see the other person next to your room. Clary reached the bathroom and opened the door. It was also really modern everything was white and the mirror behind the sink was huge too. Clary started brushing her teeth while keeping her eyes on the mirror. There was no way that this mirror would be like the one in the movie. Because there isn't a room on the other side just wall. After brushing her teeth Clary opened the bathroom door and walked towards their room. Clary stopped before going to their room. She was looking at a painting. In the painting there were lot of dead animals and one human who stood above them. The picture was fascinating Clary didn't know why, but maube it was because she hoped to paint like that too. Clary took a step closer to the painting and looked at the human. It was a man who had black leather clothes and white hair. He looked pretty handsome but, that was what Clary thought before she saw his face. His mouth was twisted up in a grin and his whole face was full of mocking, but the worst were his eyes. They were pitch black. Clary became sudenly aware of the darkness surrounding her and she took a step away from the painting and ran to her bed and covered herself with the covers.


End file.
